Telekinetic Aura
The ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of oneself. A sub-power of Telekinesis and Telekinetic Force Manipulation, and a variation of Aura Constructs. Also Called * Telekinetic Field * Telekinetic Shadow * Vectors (Elfen Lied) Capabilities Users are granted telekinetic extensions of themselves (generally in the form of additional limbs) controlled naturally through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of their own body. These limbs are invisible (depending on users choice), intangible (most of the time) and their actual shape is variable, being generally based on the user's main appendages (hands/arms for humanoids). Their number, reach and strength varies between users, but they remain invariably centered on their body. These arms possess incredible strength, being capable of tearing apart, cutting and crushing extremely resilient materials like paper. They are also extremely fast and precise, following the user's thoughts instantly and exactly. They notably possess a perceptive aspect, allowing the user to instinctively sense things through them. During a fight, they can be used to deflect most attacks with frightening reactivity, and obliterate most targets with stunning speed and power. Being essentially intangible, they can phase through most protections and directly target the most vulnerable parts (like internal organs or a vehicule's pilot). They are also very useful to neutralize opponents, physically overpowering them in a heartbeat, and keeping them submissive in a multiple telekinetic grip, all while appearing calm and passive. As one might imagine, these superiors additional arms are also very handy for a large variety of mundane tasks. Applications * Additional Limbs * Binding * Deflection * Enhanced Jump * Enhanced Speed * Intangibility * Matter Manipulation * Power Erasure (chirurgical brain strike) * Psionic Strength * Sharpness * Spatial Sense * Telekinesis * Vector Manipulation Variations * Force Armor Generation (telekinetic exoskin) * Force-Field Generation (telekinetic exoskeleton) Association * Aura Constructs * Aura Generation * Razor Wind * Tactile Telekinesis * Telekinesis * Telekinetic Force Manipulation Power Mixture * Portal Creation: give the arms unlimited reach * Rule Bending: multiply their strength and speed * Weapon Infusion: empower them with various effects Limitations * The number, range and strength of the extensions depend on the user's power. Known Users * Finn (Adventure Time); After losing his arm (Temporarlily). * Mind Quad (American Dad) * All Dicloni (Elfen Lied) ** Lucy (Elfen Lied) ** Mariko (Elfen Lied) ** Nana (Elfen Lied) * Nero (Devil May Cry 4); through his Devil Bringer * Hiryū Asaga (Psyren) via Burst Dragon * Hellion (Marvel comics) - colored light green * Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko)-colored whitish-pink around her body * Raven (Teen Titans)-in conjunction with her darkness/shadow-controlling abilities * Jean Grey (Marvel comics/X-Men) - colored pale blue * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) - colored a light blue, but eventually magenta * The Beast (InFamous) Gallery Elfen Lied 2.jpg|Too slow. Elfen Lied 3.jpg|Lucy's vectors devastating a city... Elfen Lied 4.jpg|... before reaching planetary level. Finn (Brazo Telequinetico Emocional).png|After to Finn (Adventure Time) lost his arm he acquired (In a diferent episode) a magic arm which awarded him telekinetic powers and used them to revenge of his father. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Article stubs Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Rare power